You're Not Just Anything
by TFB
Summary: "You're not just anything, Anna. You're a smart, sweet, adorable, beautiful girl with so many talents and amazing features!"


"Wow…" Anna breathed out. Her sister was laying on her bed in nothing but a thin ice blouse, sporting a very seductive expression.  
"Elsa… I-I mean… wow…" Anna sputters.  
"Thank you," Elsa laughs "Why don't you come lay down?"  
Anna nods and slowly walks over to the older girl, her knees shaking as she moves.

Elsa notices her sister's nerves and grabs her hands.  
"Anna?" she asks in a soft voice "Hun, we don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable."  
Anna shakes her head "No, I want to! I just… I feel like I won't be good enough for you. You're perfect, Elsa, and I'm just…"  
Elsa interupts the younger girl with a soft kiss.  
"You're not just anything, Anna. You're a smart, sweet, adorable, beautiful girl with so many talents and amazing features!" Elsa says and cups Anna's cheeks with her cool hands.  
Anna smiles and leans into her sister's touch.  
"I'm so lucky to have you, Els. I love you so much." she says as she leans in to press a gentle kiss to the other girl's lips.  
"I love you too." Elsa whispers against Anna's lips.

Anna smiles again and gently pushes Elsa back onto the bed. Elsa giggles at her baby sister taking charge and stops her.  
"No" Elsa says as she flips them over so she's on top "Tonight is all about you."  
Anna nods and pulls Elsa down for a sweet kiss. Elsa runs her hands up her sister's sides and softly caresses Anna's breasts. The younger girl sighs heavily into Elsa's mouth and reaches up to remove the ice garment, tugging at it, Elsa smiles and with a wave of her hand it's gone.  
"Gosh, I wish I had that kind of power." Anna says as she smiles up at her sister.

Elsa just laughs and moves to take of Anna's clothes.  
"Arms up." the queen commands the princess as she pulls her shirt off. Elsa takes a moment to just stare at the gorgeous girl underneath her, to just take in her beauty. Anna blushes and looks away and Elsa just runs her hands up her sisters flat stomach, eliciting a giggle from the girl. "That's my girl." Elsa says as she notices Anna's stress fade away.  
"You're sure you still want to do this?" Elsa asks.  
"I do," Anna replies "We've both been waiting too long for this."

Elsa smiles at the younger girl and leans down to pepper kisses along her jawline, making Anna moan and pull her sister tighter against her body. Elsa kisses up Anna's jaw and across her face until she meets her sister's waiting lips. The girls cool lips meet Anna's warm mouth and she kisses her slowly and passionately, savoring every moment because you only get one first time and she wants to make it as perfect and as special as she can for the both of them.

Anna sighs into the older girl's mouth as she slides her panties down her long, freckled legs. Anna begins to close her legs in embarrassment but Elsa stops her.  
"Anna, you don't have to be self concious." she reminds the girl "you're beautiful in every way. From your eyes to your freckles, from your hair to your skin, in any way you can think of."  
The princess blushes and spreads her legs slowly, allowing her sister entrance. Elsa kisses the younger girl's lips once more and pecks kisses all the way down her body until she reaches the girl's navel. She looks up to meet her sister's eyes, once Anna nods she softly kisses the girl's lower lips. Anna's breath catches in her throat and she gently thrusts her hips up, being careful not to hurt her sister.

Elsa slowly laps at Anna's center as Anna writhes under her sisters touch, moaning and wimpering quietly. She reaches out and grabs a fist full of platinum blonde hair, pulling her sister closer to her throbbing womanhood. The older girl kisses and licks faster causing Anna's breathing to speed up, Anna knows she's about to come undone but suddenly the pleasure stops. She opens her eyes to look up at her sister who is smiling down at her.  
"I want to try something," the queen says "do you trust me?"  
Anna nods and waits for her instructions.  
"Put one of your legs on my shoulder." Elsa says, and Anna does so.

Elsa takes a deep breath and takes Anna's hand in her own, intertwining their fingers, before she slowly starts to rock her hips against her sister's. Anna throws her head back and gasps while Elsa thrusts faster. Elsa keeps up her pace and squeezes her sisters hand, whispering sweet nothings and ghosting her lips over the other girl's ankle.  
"El-Elsa…please…" Anna all but begs.  
Elsa pushes faster and harder against Anna, feeling her own release coming.  
"Elsa, I'm going to-to-…" Anna whispers.  
"Just let go, Anna, I've got you." Elsa replies and pulls her sister's hand up to place a gentle kiss on it.  
Anna rubs harder against her sister, her release right around the corner. Elsa thrusts one more time against Anna and they both come undone, both moaning the other's name and holding each other's hand tighter.  
Elsa, exhausted, falls on top of her sister, both panting and shaking from the lasts waves of pleasure coursing through them.  
Anna's body is so warm to Elsa and she lays her head down on Anna's heart. It's still beating. She's here.

"I love you Anna…"  
"I love you too…"


End file.
